The Wormhole Convergence
A scar left in time from the interference of Demigra 10 years prior, this section of the crack of time seems to be a convergence point for a space time event called the wormhole. The wormhole seems to be capturing various villains from points in the past and and the future and depositing them there for purposes unknown. Wormhole fragments: supervillian rush In the time nest Trunks is preparing a temporary transport gate capable of sending people through to the crack of time. Erston and Tenshi are funneling their power into a damaged time scroll to create and maintain a portal while trunks waits for the other time patrollers to arrive Monarch appears in the time nest. "God I hate this place, it's just so tacky. No style what so ever." He says with a smirk "Alright Trunks I got your message. What are we dealing with this time? A giant ghengas khan? Pythagoras taking over the world with mutant triangles? A dog illegitimately becoming president by fiddling with time?" He asks chuckling to himself Bastion steps out from behind him he was ducking slightly, he is wearing a combat jacket and bandages over his chest and the remains of his left arm "now that last one sounds pretty interesting i'm not gonna lie" Bastion looks at the portal only to see Erston and Tenshi smirk at him while nodding "ooooo-k that was weird, so we are heading into the crack of time are we? Demigra isn't back is he?" Aaron appears in the Time Nest."Whatever it is think we'll be prepared." Aaron sees Monarch, and turns his head with a slight snarl. Shin runs up the stairs of the Time Nest before sliding to a stop behind everyone. "Whew, sorry I'm late, I got a little lost, somehow ending up in Tanzania." he said looking around and then at the portal. "What's up Trunks?" Trunks sees Shin run up and sighs slightly "Ok Shin Bastion you have encountered the wormhole before so i'l skip the explanation for you guys. Aaron Zucana, the wormhole is an event in space time where individuals are grabbed from their respective time periods and dropped somewhere else. This was a fragment of the demon god demigra and it hadn't popped up till recently. It snatched up 4 villianous entities and your job is to go to the crack of time and dispose of them. Now this portal is unstable so i cant promise you will end up in the same place however it is the best we can do with the power we have at the moment. I can't stress the seriousness of dealing with this foes if they stay out off there time for too long it can cause more cracks in time, beating them there will force them back. so any questions?" Monarch smirks. "Zucana's dead. The name is Monarch. I normally have a bit of a monologue at this point but everyone else here has heard it so I think I'll skip it. As for this mission. If we can't guarantee where we land how do we know we'll be anywhere near these villains at all? And why exactly are they even in the crack of time what are they going to do?" "The energy of the portal locks onto the interference energy let off by demigra, we may not be bang on target but we will be in the right general area" Bastion takes out his badge and clicks it twice Trunks give s tempory badge to Monarch and Aaron "as long as we have these on we can be tracked and return, as for the crack of time we do not know why they are dropping there but if the cracks are damaged enough it can create a rift in time from which demigra can recreate himself." Erston pipes in here " if that happens time will start to collapse and that could pretty much spell the end for everything, just ask loverboy here hell ask any of the people around you they have seen time break and fragment before its a pretty dangerous force" Erston spins on his heels and returns to his position Aaron thinks for a moment."What if we're unable to track them?" He asks. Shin nods taking the crystal. "Alright, I think we're all set Trunks, it's time to get the bad guys!" he said with a smile placing a hand on his swords in his haramaki. "Bastion, Aaron, Zucana, hey, let's make this a game, the last one back has to buy the whole gang pizza, huh?" he says with a goofy grin. Trunks opens up the vortex "I have faith in your abilities don't worry as for finding them well you will already be in a vicinity and there isn't much to obstruct your senses there so don't worry" The portal forms a door "Ok guys good luck and be careful in there" Monarch smirks as he walks to the portal "The names Monarch Shin. Might want to try and get it right, you may not come back from this one it'd be a shame to die without correcting yourself. Well I'll see you guys back here after you're all finished with your fights and I've been here for a good 20 minutes." He laughs and goes through the portal. Bastion rolls his eye an brings out his waxing pole "well this will be the second time i have crossed over to the void of time" this next bit he says more quietly "I just hope it doesn't go like last time" he stretches and then walks to the portal "you're on Shin though i don't intend to lose easily" he steps through the portal Aaron looks at the portal, shaking. He looks over at Shin, his lip quivering as he closes his eyes. He rushes over to Shin, and hugs him. After a minute he looks up at him."Please...Please be safe out there. We don't know what we're in for and I want you to come back alright!" He says shakily. Shin laughs and rushes into the portal. "Oh yeah? I'll be out in ten!" he shouts as he leaps into the portal. Shortly after he does he arrives at his destination and falls from a high height into the ground. "Owie..." Monarch lands first the crack of time is dark with crystals floating around it, before he can take in the view or lack thereof he sees 2 bright yellow eyes flash before him and a large vaguely humanoid shape emerges before him the creature has dark red shell like skin on his top and bottom half and a dull pink midriff and a large gem like structure on his forhead "Saiyan, I must destroy all Saiyans for the glory of the Tuffle race i must wipe out every Saiyan i encounter he glows gathering green energy in slowly throwing a humungous ki blast square at monarch. Monarch avoids the huge ki blast with reletive ease then he bursts out in hysterics. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHEHEHEEHEHEHEHEHEHHOOOHOOHOO! HAHAHAAHAHAH!" You can practically see his eyes watering with laughter "AHAHAHAHA Glorious Tuffle HEHEEHHEEH! Never heard anything so funny in all my life. Glory of the Tuffle race. My God you are a derranged mad villain aren't you? Damn. And they call me crazy? I'll be honest youre the biggest Tuffle I've ever seen. Hehhehe... Pretty slow too. I thought Trunks said this would be challenging. God. A Tuffle. Deary me..." He continues chuckling to himself but is ready to move at a seconds notice. Bastion lands and looks around scanning for enemies but not seeing anything, he feels uneasy like something is closer than it should be. Suddenly a gaint yellow hand bursts out of a crack missing Bastions face by a hairs breadth "what the hell was that" Before bastion can get his bearings he is assualted again this time parrying with his waxing pole. in the distance he can see a large rotund yellow demon creature laughing in a childish manner like he is hunting down a stray bug. "What the? Is that a demon? the hell are they feeding it miricle grow?" Bastion starts dodging learning his movements. Aaron lands in one of the lighter recesses of the crack of time there are pillars of light dotted about and in one of those Pillars Aaron can see a large blue skinned man with orange hair and muscular features. "I expected an army and they sent me a child? I was looking forward to some genocide" he stands up and creates 2 huge green balls of Ki slaming them together "try survive this kid its been far too long since i had the pleasure of snapping someones neck" he launches it straight past Aaron laughing "it will be boring if it were that easy so lets play this like a game eh kid?" Aaron looks at the man, watching the ki zip past him. "The thing is, I never liked games. Now why dont you come over here and fight me you overgrown gremlin." He says, holding up his hand, an orb of white ki appearing. Shin can hear a sigh from his position on the floor "And here i thought i would get the chance to get some vengeance on that monkey" A frost demon with dark purple skin and white natural armor pieces stands in front of him "well what say you, think you can provide some entertainment before i send you hurtling into a flaming oblivion? Or would you prefer a swift end and save me the trouble" he disinterestedly fires a death beam at Shin who isnt fully on his feet yet" Shin stumbles backwards avoiding the blast and kicking to his feet. "Kev's not here right now. He's off training, so are our others. I guess you'll have to deal with a dragon, how's that sound, you.. um..." Shin looks at his opponent and can't make heads or tails what it is or even if it's a 'he'. "You uh... oh the hell with it." he says stirring up fire around him and then launching a ball of fire at his enemy who dodges it only to have the fire congregate around him and explode violently. "Alight, bring it on!" The plan to eradicate this one saiyan Hatchiyak * Health: 793,664.5/ 850,000 * Speed: 300 * Strength: 300 * Stamina: hatred/saiyans * Blast gauge: 2/5 * Effects: hatred gathering (2), hatred transformed * Blast 1: Tuffles hatred * Blast 1: revenger charge * Blast 2: eradication blast * Blast 2: Hatred ravager * Ultimate: Revenger Cannon Monarch * Health:644,400/699,000 * Speed:310.7 * Strength:271 * Stamina: 800/900 * Blast Gauge: 2/5 * Equipment: Streamline Combat Clothes, Ki Gloves, 2 Senzu Beans, Lime Green Scarf * Effects: 25% Physical, 25% Ki, 50% Speed * Blast 1:Buttershield * Blast 1:Burning Butterfly * Blast 2:Butterfly Barrage * Blast 2:Papillons Eyes * Ultimate: Saiyan Spirit FIGHT! * Monarch is still laughing at the fact this guys a Tuffle "Heheheeheheh I mean... ahaahahahahahaha A TUFFLE! AHAHAHAHAHAH. Oh dear it's about time we wiped your kind out anyway. Scum of planet Vegeta. Your all weak and therefore deserve to die." He throws 10 ki balls (5 hit 23,712 1 stack of hatred gained) * Hatchiyak is struck and responds by seemingly drawing something into himself "Pitiful saiyan as voilent and unruly as ever" he throws a ki blast that splits into 10 smaller blasts peppering Monarch with shots (10 ki blasts 5 hit 21,000 * Monarch smirks "Unruly? Well you're the one talking down to your superior. Really I'd call you the unruly one. A Tuffle acting as though he is even on par with a Saiyan. Ridiculous. Time you learnt your place in the food chain Tuffle." Monarch throws 10 ki balls (6 hit, 32623.5 damage, 1 Hatred Stack gained) * Hatchiyak remains silent this time and launches another barrage of ki blasts that are precise and deadly crashing down upon Monarch with some simply doing collateral damage. (10 Ki Blasts, 8 hit, 33,600 damage) Bring the demon beatdown, fight the the playful podge Janemba * Health: 900,000/ 900,000 * Speed: 350 * Strength: 200 * Stamina: irrelevent * Blast gauge: 0/5 * Effects: dimensional strike, dimensional dodge, Form shed * Blast 1: Cosmic illusion * Blast 1: Dimension jump * Blast 2: Spike hell * Blast 2: Illusion smash * Ultimate: Hell gate Bastion * Health:915,000/915,000 * Speed:307 * Strength:360 * Stamina: 880/880 * Blast Gauge: 0/5 * Equipment: cyborg combat chasis, combat gloves, Ki Gloves, 2 Senzu Beans, Lime Green Scarf, waxing pole (dual tonfas) * Effects: 25% Physical, 25% Ki, 25% strength and hp, -20% stamina, android barrier (physical) self repair unit * Blast 1: equilibrium * Blast 1:Burning human condition * Blast 2:divergent charge * Blast 2: Divergent breakthrough * Signature: Divergent path * Ultimate: Super electric strike Battle a space pirate, cause i'm my masters student Bojack * Health: 620,432/800,000 * Speed: 150 * Strength: 400 * Stamina: all of it * Blast gauge: 4/5 * Effects: Bear hug, Genocide wish * Blast 1: Psycho barrier * Blast 1: Trap shooter * Blast 2: Grand smasher * Blast 2: Galactic blow * Ultimate: Galactic buster Aaron * Health: 427,000/595,000 ( Barrier - 148,750/148,750 ) * Speed: 248 ( 297.6 ) * Strength: 302 * Stamina: 438/500 * Equipment: Staff of Souls ( Dual Swords) , Combat Gloves , Blood Stained Headband ( Lime-Green Scarf ) , Senzu Bean (2) * Effects: 50% Physical Damage Boost ( Full Blooded Saiyan, Combat Gloves ) 20% Speed Boost ( Lime-Green Scarf ) * Blast Gauge: 3/5 * Blast 1: Soul Sense, Plasma Field * Blast 2: Plasma Wisp, Super Kamehameha * Ultimate: Saiyan Spirit FIGHT! * Aaron holds his ki ball steady."So, you're looking for a game huh?" He flashes out for a moment, before appearing below Bojack, looking up at him."Game On." He grips his staff, as he swiftly jabs him in the stomach, and spin kicking him away. He rushes forward, before striking him a couple of times with his staff, and then doing a twirl and bicycling kicking him down, and then appearing below him, catching him on his staff, and then throwing him away. ( 10 Dual Sword Strikes 5 hit 33,300 ) * Bojack brushes off the swings and grapples Aaron squeezing tightly so his bones creak especially with his young body as he does he fires a blast of ki into the ground erupting into aaron (bear hug hit, 7 ki attacks 6 hit 33600 * Aaron shivers."What the heck was that?!" He says, stretching out. He rushes to Bojack, and strikes him a couple more times. ( 7 Dual Sword Strikes, 4 hit, 28,488 damage) * Bojack laughs out loud before holding his hand out and firing off several Ki blasts in a barrage like fashion across Aaron's location. (10 Ki Blasts, 6 hit, 33,600 damage) * Aaron dodges some of them, before being blown backwards. He looks down, after getting a read onf Bojack's Soul. "I know your kind... You think you can waltz in and just think you're going to upset the balance with no consequences.... But you forgot one thing... I'm my master's student!!!!" He yells as his power bursts violently as he ascends to a Super Saiyan 2. He stares at Bojack, calmly but with a undying rage inside of him. In an instant, Aaron appears all around Bojack, as he begins to swiftly and smoothly strike him on many points of his Soul, and body. The last blow is directly in the center of his soul, as he is blown back and sent through 3 buildings. ( SSJ2 Transformation, 9 Dual Sword Strikes, 6 hit, 54,360 damage ) * Bojack laughs loudly and then smiles. "Of course I can, I destroy worlds and their inhabitants for fun. Besides, who's your master?" he says nonchalantly as he reaches out to grab Aaron once again and then causes an explosion point blank of Ki energy. (Bear Hug, Miss, 9 Ki Blasts, All Hit, 50,400 damage) * Aaron flips backwards."My master....Wouldn't you like to know....My master, is the Saiyan they call Kevryn." Aaron clotheslines Bojack with his staff. "Someone far stronger than you." Aaron slams him down into the ground. ( 10 Dual Sword Strikes, 7 hit, 63,420 damage ) * Bojack laughs. "What kind of name is Kevryn?" he says before rushing in and firing a point blank shot into Aaron's face and leaping back launching a bunch more simply pelting him alive with ki balls. (10 Ki Blasts, 7 hit, 39,200 damage) * Aaron's eyes widen as he catches himself."What did you just say?...." Aaron says, as his aura spills out around him creating a barrier. ( Barrier, Skips 9 Rush ) * Bojack nods and charges up energy. "I asked you what kind of name Kevryn was. He sounds stupid and like a weakling! Yarhahaha-OMPH!" he says as something kicks Bojack into nearby buildings with an aethereal outlining of Kevryn. "Runt, get off your ass and show this two-bit pirate what we Saiyans are made of!" he says before vanishing. Bojack then angirly fires off ten ki blasts at Aaron's location. (10 Ki Blasts, All Miss) * Aaron looks up seeing Kevryn, before he looks to Bojack, and dodges all of the ki blasts. Okay Master Kevryn, Ill show him what our race an do!" Aaron's aura flares up even more so. He looks at Bojack, watching carefully."Got anymore jokes about me or my friends before I make you wish you picked a fight without someone else?" He says, glaring. ( Skips Turn ) * Bojack smirks. "Your hair is dumb, you're a short brat, and you think you can defeat me just because your hair is spiked and golden. You couldn't fight your way out of a paper bag you dolt!" he shouts grabbing Aaron and then firing off another explosion at his feet. Bear Hug, Hit, 7 Ki Blasts, 2 hit, 11,200 damage) A symphony of fire and ice Cooler * Health: 630,384/900,000 * Speed: 250 * Strength: 250 Burn: 215 * Stamina: arrogance/ego * Blast gauge: 5/5 * Effects: precision strikes, Ki mastery, jewel crusher * Blast 1: Freeze storm * Blast 1: Cold pride * Blast 2: Death beam * Blast 2: Nova chariot * Ultimate: Supernova Shin * Health: 554,640/694,500 146,535/173,625 * Strength: 244 * Speed: 228 355.68 * Stamina: 900/1,200 * Mana: 90,000/100,000 * Blast Gauge: 4/5 * Equipment: Combat Gloves, Streamline Combat Clothes, Haramaki, 2 Swords, 2 Senzu * Effects: +40% Physical Damage, -15% Arcane Damage * Blast 1: Fighting Sun * Blast 1: Dragon's Burn * Blast 2: Ryu Hiken * Blast 2: Twin Realms: Ocean Dragon Fang * Ultimate: Four-Swords Style: King's Void Fight the Thing! * Shin takes out his swords and rushes forward slashing at Cooler several times before holding his swords opposite ways and spinning picking up a small whirlwind and sending Cooler farther into the air. "Tatsumaki!" (10 Dual Sword Strikes 9 hit 61,488) * Cooler flips himself upright "oh so you have some moves, good i would hate for this to be boring" he throws a swift volley ki blasts before finishing with a single rapid kick (9 ki blasts 5 hit 1 kick hit jewel crusher) Shin reels after recieving a rapid nut shot (26,250) * Shin holds his stomach and then armors his body with some scales, especially around that location. "Oi, that's below the belt, asshole!" Shin retorts speeding forward and slashing quickly to the right with his blades sending Cooler to the right "Flash!" and he is caught by Shin who then slashes upwards with both of his blades and quickly catches Cooler by returning the slashes with two downwards slashes "Climb," "Repel!". When he lands he launches a quick grounded air slash that takes Cooler away "Dragon's Song!". (10 Dual Sword Strikes, 8 hit, 54,656 damage) * Cooler catches himself and rights his direction. "Hmm... maybe I'm underestimating you. Tell me, what race were you again? You look human but you specifically said something about a 'dragon' before. Hmph, extinct beasts like that don't belong here and I'll prove why." Cooler holds out his finger and fires off several ki blasts before launching another sharp kick. (9 Ki Blasts, 6 hit, Kick, miss, 31,500 damage) * Shin catches Cooler's leg and smirks. "Not again." he spins and tosses Cooler back before swinging his blades twice causing air slashes and then following it up with rapid slashes from both his swords and his legs as he kicks with his slashes forcing several air slashes from them keeping Cooler on the defensive as he continues the assault. "I'm a Dragon Kid. Born from a human and a dragon breeding." he says with a grin. (10 Dual Sword Slashes, All Hit, 68,320 damage) * Cooler wipes off some blood from his cheek from one of the swords cutting him. "I see, so you're a dragon but you take the appearance of a human. Quite interesting but nonetheless, you're an inferior species just like those apes." he says firing off more ki blasts and again with his quick kicks. (9 Ki Blasts, 7 hit, Kick Hit, Jewel Crusher, 36,750 damage) * Shin reels back from the kick but is less effected. "Aha, scaleplate crotch guard. Now lets see if your comedy relief can get past this." Shin says as fire escapes his mouth and he unleashes a huge torrent of fire form his mouth (Dragon's Breath V2) and then rushes Cooloer with eight quick slashes. (2 Dragon's Breath, both hit, 4% Burn, 10,000 Damage. 8 Dual Sword Strikes, 4 hit, 27,328 damage) * "You bastard..." he says rubbing the burn mark on his cheek. He growls and powers up before firing off rapid fire ki blasts against Shin in all directions catching him off guard and also breaking the floor under him leading into an underground cavern. (10 Ki Blasts, 9 hit, 45,360 damage) *Shin catches himself landing on some nearby rocks and grins. "Aw, is the big bad purple monster afraid of a little fire? Then let's turn up the heat with my Burning Soul!" he says as parts of his body light on fire and he grins widely as he jumps forwards and trikes several times at Cooler putting him back on the defensive. (Dragon's Burn, Burn 10%, 9 Dual Sword strikes, 7 hit, 47,824 damage) *Cooler gets even angrier as he feels his burn spots. "What are you?! Are you made of fire?!" he angrily shout throwing his kick before unleashing a large ki wave point blank at Shin destroying most of the rock. (9 Ki Blasts, 6 hit, Kick Miss, 27,090 damage)